


Stained Glass

by Azamir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, fragment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Harry ist nach Voldemorts Tod noch unentschlossen, was aus seinem Leben werden soll. Es wird einige Schritte brauchen, bis er seinen Weg gefunden hat.





	

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster von Grimmauld Place, wo der Regen auf die Straße prasselte. Es war noch immer Sommer, aber Das Wetter hatte die letzte Woche merklich abgekühlt, und mit ihm auch Harrys Stimmung.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, und die einzige Tageszeit, zu der Harry wirklich für sich sein konnte, und niemand ihn in seinen Gedankengängen störte. Wo niemand erwartete, dass er Reden auf Trauerfeiern hielt, Babys küsste und jedermanns Probleme löste. Wo niemand von ihm erwartete, der perfekte Held und der perfekte Freund und der perfekte Verlobte auf einmal zu sein.

Es war so ermüdend, dass alle von ihm Perfektion erwarteten. Er war seit Monaten gezwungenermaßen der Fels in der Brandung seiner Bekanntschaft. Die Weasleys trauerten um Fred, Hermione suchte noch immer ihre Eltern in Australien, und Ginny... Ginny wollte, dass Harry sie am besten gleich heiraten würde, damit sie eine Familie gründen könnten, die ihren verlorenen Bruder ersetzen würde.

Und die unzähligen anderen Familien, die Söhne, Töchter, Brüder, Schwestern, Mütter und Väter verloren hatten, das Ministerium, das ihn auf jeder Veranstaltung sehen wollte, um seine neue saubere Fassade bestmöglich in Szene zu setzen.

Insbesondere während der Prozesse gegen die letzten noch überlebenden Todesser war Harry dauernd um Interviews gebeten worden, ein Statement hier, eine Aussage da, und könnte er nicht dies und jenes noch kommentieren?

Er wurde herumgereicht wie eine Trophäe, hergezeigt wie ein seltenes Tier.

Er war müde. Hatte die Nase voll davon. Aber tagsüber ließ ihm keiner seine Ruhe. So konnte er nur Nachts nachdenken und sich überlegen, was genau er eigentlich wollte, außer dem, was gerade um ihn und mit ihm passierte.

Doch die Erkenntnisse sprudelten nur langsam. Er wusste, dass er definitiv nicht länger der Posterboy des Ministeriums sein wollte. Das war einfach, es auch nicht wirklich etwas neues, er hatte sich noch nie in der aufgesetzten Heldenrolle wohlgefühlt, nicht beim Trimagischen Turnier, nicht jetzt. Doch wie er die Rolle loswerden konnte, dazu war ihm noch nichts eingefallen.

Noch schwieriger erwies sich aber die Erkenntnisfindung in seinen Privatangelegenheiten. Die letzten Monate hatten ihn unruhig werden lassen, und das Zusammensein mit Ginny war nicht mehr so, wie es früher gewesen war. Er fühlte sich immer unsicher und überfordert, wenn Ginny etwas mit ihm unternehmen oder mit ihm alleine sein wollte. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit, ihr das zu geben, was sie wollte – Sex, eine stabile Beziehung, eine schnelle Ehe und Kinder. Der abstrakte Wunsch nach Familie und Kindern war zwar da, aber irgendwie sah sich Harry erst in... 10 Jahren mit seinen eigenen Kindern spielen.

Und Sex... Sex. Er hatte seit Voldemorts Tod ein paar Mal mit Ginny rumgemacht, aber selbst bei den wenigen Malen, bei denen nicht irgendjemand unverhofft dazwischen geplatzt war, war es weniger aufregend und spektakulär, als Harry gedacht hatte.

Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch Ginny merkte, wie wenig enthusiastisch er dabei war. Sie sah ihn mit diesem enttäuschten Blick an, wenn er andere Termine vorschob, um nicht mit ihr allein zu sein, oder wenn er nach kurzen Küssen jede Ablenkung dankbar annahm. Es war ihr gegenüber auch nicht fair, aber solange er nicht wusste, was er eigentlich wirklich wollte, war es auch nicht fair, sie einfach davon zu schicken.

Er musste endlich herausfinden, was er wirklich wollte, nur dann konnte er darauf zuarbeiten, wie er es erreichen würde.

Der Regen prasselte von einer Windböe getrieben für einen Moment gegen das Fenster, dann hing wieder der nasse Vorhang draußen vor dem Fenster.

Was er wollte.

Ihm fielen diverse Dinge ein, die er nicht wollte. Aber um diesen Dingen entkommen zu können, musste er Alternativen haben. Einen Plan, wie sein Leben aussehen sollte, der nicht nur aus „nicht so wie jetzt“ bestand.

Vielleicht sollte er mit leichteren Fragen anfangen, als was er aus seinem merkwürdigen Liebesleben machen sollte. Wie wäre es mit... der beruflichen Perspektive?

Ja, ein Job. Was wollte er machen?

Der aktuelle kommissarische Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung hatte ihm direkt einen platz bei den Auroren angeboten, aber Harry wollte nicht der Junge sein, der ohne Noten und ohne Ausbildung plötzlich im Feld war und eventuell bescheuerte Fehler beging, wie sie ihm schon seit Jahren immer wieder passiert waren, während andere Auroren und die gesamte magische Bevölkerung Großbritanniens sich auf ihn verlassen mussten.

Er wollte auch nicht mehr wirklich Auror werden, der Traum aus seinen Schuljahren hatte immer mehr damit zusammen gehangen, dass er mehr Fähigkeiten haben wollte, um sich und seine Freunde gegen Voldemort zu verteidigen. Aber das war zum Glück Vergangenheit, die Gefahr war gebannt, für immer. Und irgendwie war er nicht mehr so scharf darauf, sein Leben immer wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen, einmal zu sterben hatte ihm in gewisser Weise gereicht.

Doch was für eine Karriere dann?

Ins Ministerium wollte er auch nicht. Egal, wofür er offiziell zuständig wäre, er würde lediglich die Trophäe darstellen, als die er jetzt schon herumgereicht wurde, seht her, Der Junge Der Lebt ist auf der Seite des Ministeriums!

So wirklich hatte er sich nie mit dem magischen Arbeitsmarkt auseinander gesetzt. Oliver Wood war ihm auf einer der vielen Beerdigungen begegnet und hatte erzählt, dass sein Vertrag für Puddlemere United wieder aufgenommen wurde. Die Liga spielte wieder, und auch dort gab es viele Spieler, die nie wieder zurückkommen konnten, und den Teams jetzt fehlten. Er hätte wahrscheinlich nichtmal schlechte Chancen, in eines der Teams zu kommen, aber das Leben so exponiert in der Öffentlichkeit schreckte ihn ab. Er war so schon „Star“ genug, es musste nicht auch noch 1000 Poster aus Quidditchmagazinen geben, auf denen er abgebildet war.

In all seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er sich nie wirklich für seine akademischen Leistungen interessiert, erst recht nicht in den letzten Jahren. Er hatte ja eigentlich nichtmal einen Abschluss!

McGonagall hatte vor wenigen Tagen erst einen großen Appell im Tagespropheten erscheinen lassen, in dem sie alle Schüler, die noch keinen Abschluss hatten, dazu aufgerufen hatte, wieder an die Schule zu kommen. Harry hatte sich erst nicht so stark dafür interessiert, eigentlich war er jetzt 18 und er hatte sein siebtes Schuljahr halt verpasst, aber McGonagall hatte ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass alle jene, die im letzten Jahr unter den Carrows nicht in die Schule hatten kommen können herzlich eingeladen waren, ihre Ausbildung ordnungsgemäß zu beenden.

Vielleicht war das die richtige Lösung, ein letztes ruhiges Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen und dort eine vernünftige Zukunftsperspektive aufbauen, sich einen Beruf suchen und mit guten Abschlussnoten ins Leben starten.

Ein bisschen komisch kam sich Harry bei dem Gedanken schon vor, jetzt doch wieder zurück in die Schule, in den Alltagstrott von Hogwarts, zurück zu kehren, aber andererseits fühlte sich diese Idee auch richtig an, richtiger zumindest als die nagende Ungewissheit, die ihn sonst bei allem befiel.

Ein erster Entschluss war also gefasst. Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und dort weitere Entscheidungen fällen.

Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, und ein leichter Schimmer trat hinter dem Häuser-Horizont vor Harrys Fenster hervor. Ein kurzer Tempus-Zauber bestätigte Harrys Gefühl – es war das beginnende Morgengrauen.

Er verschob weitere Überlegungen auf die nächste Nacht. Selbst wenn er bis zum Mittag ausschlief, würden ihn noch genug Leute drangsalieren, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man ihn so lang würde schlafen lassen, war gering.

Also lieber das bisschen Schlaf nehmen, das noch möglich war. Und immerhin eine Entscheidung für sein Leben hatte er endlich gefasst.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Post von Animexx, da ich alle meine Geschichten dort lösche. Ursprünglich 2010 geschrieben und gepostet.


End file.
